Yeasterday/Transcript
clock beeps, showing "05:00" SwaySway: (smashes alarm clock) That's the alarm, get on your feet! (rips page off calendar) Time to wake up, and start the week! Buhduece: Look out world, get out of my way! Cause I'm gonna have a awesome day! (falls on skate board)(rides down the stairs)(lands on Jelly) (then couch) (and then video game screen) ''Nope. Gonna have a bad day. '''SwaySway:' Don't be riduckulous. You're gonna have a quacktacular day! Come on! pulls a lever that dispenses bread into a cart Buhduece: '''Hey...! Fuzzy berry bread! You know, maybe it is gonna be a good day. (eats 1 of the loaves) '''SwaySway: '''Deucer! No! (yanks bread out of Buhdeuce's mouth) That's not fuzzy berry bread. It's Yeasterday bread. '''Buhdeuce: The better yeaster what now? SwaySway: The Yeasterday bread zaps you back in time one full day. But... there are always quazy unforseen consequences. Trust me, you do not want to get this hazardous bread (dumps loaves in cage) up in yo beak! Buhdeuce: '''Gotcha! And I'll stick to eating this fuzzy berry bread. (eats unicorn bread) '''SwaySway: Actually, that's unicorn bread. Buhdeuce: '(poofs and acts like a unicorn with a pink horn) I should've just stayed in bed today. (poops out two pink frostings) ''boys take off in the rocket van and land in Duck Town '''SwaySway: Okay, Buhdeuce. Just because a day starts out bad, doesn't mean it has to end up bad. Buhdeuce: 'Roger that. '''SwaySway: '(knocks door) Milardy Duckelson. We have your order of Peppernickel bread! van crashes in park '''SwaySway: Okay, that last delivery was rough, but this next one should be a snap! (walks to two ducks having a picnic) One order of hotdog bread! SwaySway: So you're not having the best day. (Buhdeuce cries) van drives SwaySway: No! There's still time to turn this day around. We just have to nail this next delivery of luau loaf. (shows tiki ducks on an island) Move over to the drop zone and... Buhdeuce: B-B-B-B-Booty kick! (booty kicks the wrong time to the Pond Monster) SwaySway: No! Deucer not yet! Buhdeuce: Sorry, I'm having a bad day! ducks throw their totem at the rocket van, causing it to crash. They throw more of their totems at the van and Buhdeuce walk back to Swamp Pad SwaySway: Well, we lost the bread. And the rocket van. And, had the most unsuccessful delivery day ever. Buhdeuce: So, it's all my fault! SwaySway: No Buhdeuce. It's my fault. You tries to warn me you were having a bad day, but I wouldn't listen. Now, if you'll excuse me, I wanna deal with my emotions like a mature responsible adult. (locks himself in closet and cries) to earlier that day at 05:00 SwaySway: (smashes alarm clock) That's the alarm, get on your feet! (rips page off calendar) Time to wake up, and start the week! Buhdeuce: Look world get... Oh my bap, it worked! SwaySway: Oh my bap what worked? SwaySway: Whoa-a-a-a! Nice move! Buhdeuce: Today, it's gonna be a good day. the rocket van SwaySway: (presses door bell) Milardy Duckelson. We have your order of Peppernickel bread! SwaySway: Wow. It's like you almost knew what was gonna happen! SwaySway: One order of hotdog bread! SwaySway: Nice move, sportmaster! SwaySway: Wow bap, you really made me proud today. Buhdeuce: I could have done it without you and I won't let you down. SwaySway: Let me down? Buhdeuce, you've made this the best day ever! SwaySway: I was wrong! This is the worst day ever! Buhdeuce: SwaySway!! (The Pond Monster throws the Rocket Van unto the door) Jelly: Ribbit Buhdeuce: Jelly, SwaySway got eaten by a monster so I gonna eat more Yeasterday bread I started and I can save SwaySway! (Jelly blinks) I know, time travel is serious like really confusing. second time Buhdeuce goes back to 05:00 SwaySway: (smashes alarm clock) That's the alarm, get on your feet! (rips page off calendar) Time to wake up, and start the week! Buhdeuce: SwaySway, you're alive! SwaySway: Uh... yeah. Buhdeuce: Yippity Yip Yip!, I'm gonna make sure you stay that way. So, let's go do this thing right now! Buhdeuce: Peppernickle! (sneezes before inflates) Okay lets go! Mustard Loaf, pretty! Have a nice day! SwaySway: Release the- Buhdeuce: Admitted that, done that. Booty Kick!! SwaySway: Are you ok, Buhdeuce? You've been acting quazier than usual. Buhdeuce: I'm fine, bap. Whoa, monster! SwaySway: Wow! How did you know that monster was gonna be there? Buhdeuce: It all started when I was having a bad... day! That's the eject button, isn't it? SwaySway: (smashes alarm clock) That's the alarm, get on your- SwaySway: Dude, what are you doing? SwaySway: You ate the Yeasterday bread? Aw crummers! You'll warp the time-space-bread continuum! Tying me up won't- (satellite falls and lands on him, killing him once again) SwaySway: Get it together man! We gotta nail this next delivery of luau loaf. SwaySway: Deucer, not yet! rocket van crashes in front of the swamp pad SwaySway: Wow! By dumping the bread you totally saved our beaks! SwaySway: Wait a minute. did you eat Yeasterday bread? Buhdeuce: Yeah! Are you mad at me? SwaySway: Nah. Really confused though. SwaySway: Best day ever! Buhdeuce: Yeah boyeee! Category:Transcripts Category:Breadwinners